1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying splices tape, particularly a flying splices tape used in fast bonding former and latter paper sheets and featuring excellent manufacturing convenience, economic efficiency and environmental protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing printing industry based on paper reels for continuous printing, the leading edge of one paper sheet in a new paper reel must be connected to the trailing edge of another paper sheet in an old paper reel to be exhausted for a fast connection or a flying splice between two pieces of paper. It is necessary for a dynamic fast connection (flying splice) to use media, e.g., a separable flying splices tape, in joining former and latter paper sheets. As shown in FIG. 1 (R.O.C. Patent No. I241953) for technology of flying splices tapes, the flying splices tape 90 comprises (a) a first adhesive tape 91 in which there are a first viscose layer 93, a paper backing 94 and a first isolating layer 95 stacked from top to bottom, (b) a second adhesive tape 92 in which there are a second viscose layer 96, a paper backing 97 and a second isolating layer 98 stacked from bottom to top, and (c) a third viscose layer 96 between the first adhesive tape 91 and the second adhesive tape 92 wherein the first viscose layer 93 joins a double-sided separable pad 99. During a fast connection (a flying splice), the first adhesive tape 91 (the second adhesive tape 92) depends on proper tension applied on a new paper sheet and an old one to separate the third viscose layer 96 and the first isolating layer 95 (the second isolating layer 98).
The flying splices tape 90 based on the prior art for a fast connection (a flying splice) of paper sheets still has some drawbacks, for example, the flying splices tape 90 comprising more composite layers which consume much materials in complicated processes, increasing manufacture costs, and failing to meet economic efficiency. An adhesive force of the third viscose layer 96 relative to the first isolating layer 95 (or the second isolating layer 98) and any cohesion between different layers must be precisely designed within a severe tolerance in order to separate the flying splices tape 90 with tension applied on the third viscose layer 96 and the accompanying first isolating layer 95 (or the second isolating layer 98); otherwise, the flying splices tape 90 which fails in an intended purpose for operation is referred as a complicated and unideal design due to service restriction, inventory, and effect of ambient environment or time on changes of inter-layers. Moreover, the third viscose layer 96 in the flying splices tape 90 consists of high polymers such as PVA or synthetic resin which is unconformable to appeal of environmental protection and needs to be corrected. In other words, it is necessary for any person skilled in the art to eliminate drawbacks of the flying splices tape which is based on the prior art.
Accordingly, the inventor having considered an imperfect structural design and other drawbacks in manufacture and usage and attempted to optimize a flying splices tape with features such as convenient manufacture, efficiency and environmental protection has studied and developed the present invention of a flying splices tape.